


Mistaken Identity

by OTPmorelike2000truepairings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Castiel and Sam Winchester are Roommates, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPmorelike2000truepairings/pseuds/OTPmorelike2000truepairings
Summary: Castiel meets his soulmate on the first day of college, his roommate, Sam Winchester. But after three months with no progress in their relationship (not that he wants progress) he sets off to see a sex counselor, who suggests he may be with the wrong Winchester.*Sam/Cas relationship is very brief*
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 146





	Mistaken Identity

Castiel closes the door of his dorm room for the next year of his life. He's alone now, Gabriel's car pulling away without him. He fingers the name written in green on his arm, the soulmate mark he's had since he woke up on his tenth birthday- Winchester.

Ever since that day, he's wondered about Winchester- male or female? Tall or short? Dark hair, or light? He's absolutely sure that Winchester will have green eyes, because of the color of the tattoo on his arm. And he's fairly certain, now, that Winchester is a male, because in the time since he turned ten he's come to realize he's gay. 

Castiel pulls his sleeve over Winchester's name again, Gabriel's final words to him ringing in his mind. "This isn't like high school, Cassie. Nobody knows you here. Reinvent yourself. Make some friends. Get laid. And most importantly, just enjoy yourself. Promise me, okay?" Castiel had promised, which means he shouldn't stand around waiting for- well, anything. He needs to get out and meet some people. So he heads out to the dining hall.  
..............................................................................  
Castiel heads back to his room remembering why, exactly, he hates socializing with people. It's so exhausting! There's so many questions!

There's a car pulling out of the parking lot just as he gets to his dorm room, most likely his roommate, because it's parked in the two spots allotted to them. It's a beautiful black car, clearly well-loved from how clean it is. Even Castiel, who knows nothing about cars, knows it's a nice car. He jogs the stairs to his dorm room, glad to have a few moments to himself before his roommate comes back. 

Somehow, a giant has broken into the apartment in his absence. There's a humongous man in his room (which would be really nice in any other circumstances) clad in flannel. He's probably a lumberjack, which probably means he can snap Castiel in two like a toothpick. Oh God. He's too young to die. And a virgin. He doesn't want to die a virgin!

Tall Lumberjack Mooseman breaks into a charming grin. He's got dimples, and is totally cute, besides the fact that he's going to kill Castiel at any second. "Hey, you okay dude?"

"Who are you?"

Tall Lumberjack Mooseman gives him an odd look. "Um, your roommate?" he asks like it's a question, and he's not sure of the answer. 

Castiel narrows his eyes at him. "You don't sound very sure," he accuses.

"What? No I am sure," says Tall Lumberjack Mooseman. "Listen, I feel like we got off on the wrong foot. Can we start again? Hi, I'm your roommate for the year," he says, reaching out one overgrown paw to Castiel, "My name is Sam Winchester, and I'm studying to be a lawyer. How about you?"

Castiel finally takes the Tall Lumberjack Mooseman- no, Sam's, his 'MATE? MATE?! MATE?! MINE??!!' screeches his brain. 'CUTE. MATE. MINE?!'

"Castiel," he barely pushes past his vocal cords, still in awe at the coincidence, "Castiel Novak."

"Novak?" Sam echoes. 

"Winchester," Castiel replies, "I guess I've finally found you." 

Sam looks stunned, but he manages, "Guess so."  
..............................................................................  
Castiel is certain there's something wrong in their relationship. It's not that he's worried Sam is cheating on him, but something doesn't feel right. His parents had talked about how they always wanted to be together when they first met. He and Sam aren't like that. They don't orbit each other or unconsciously mimic the other, like many other couples Castiel has seen. They've been together for three months, and Sam has kissed him once. Once. And what's worse, Castiel doesn't WANT Sam to kiss him again. It felt weird, like kissing a best friend. 

Castiel is starting to wonder if there's something wrong with him. And at the end of this month, he and Sam are going to have to decide if they'll meet each other's families, and someone is bound to notice he and Sam are never romantic with each other. Someone's going to make comments, and Castiel will have to confess he doesn't want to be with his soulmate. 

So he makes himself an appointment and tells Sam he's going to study. (And that's another thing, shouldn't he feel guilty for lying? He doesn't.) He takes a deep breath and walks in to see the sex counselor, someone who came highly recommended from the comments section of google. Her name is Missouri Moseley.

"Hello, sugar. You sit right down. Tea?" Castiel finds himself standing in the woman's office, a homey little area with a loveseat, a sofa, and a couple armchairs. Castiel sits in the armchair nearest the coffee table and accepts the cup of tea he's handed. After a second of fumbling with the label, he's learned it's Darjeeling, and eagerly takes a sip.

"So you're having trouble with your soulmate, Castiel?" she begins gently. 

"It's not that anything is wrong with him," Castiel hastens to reassure. Sam has been nothing but a perfect gentleman to him, and he doesn't want Missouri to get the wrong impression. 

"So it's something wrong with you." At Castiel's startled little breath she says, "If he were the problem, you would have said. You're an honest soul, Castiel. And if the problem was with both of you, he'd be here next to you. But what's the matter?"

"I don't feel attracted to him. He's a nice, attractive man. Tall. Dimples. Beautiful eyes, always changing colors. And he's wonderful. Kind. Caring. Compassionate. Everything I could ever ask for. And I just- I feel like I don't love him. Or, I do. But I feel like I love him the wrong way.

Missouri nods thoughtfully. "Tell me about when you met."

Castiel dutifully recounts the whole story. 

"Tell me about your family."

"That's the problem. There's no major traumatic event to explain this."

That pulls a laugh from Missouri. "No, just the members, please."

"My mom, Becky, and my dad, Chuck. Michael. He's the oldest. We're not really close. He found his soulmate early on in life, they were best friends from a young age, so it wasn't a surprise when Michael woke up with Lucifer's last name on his wrist. Next is my sister Anaiel, but we call her Anna. She left home long ago, we don't know where she is. My brother Raphael is next. His soulmate is Uriel. Then Gabriel. He doesn't have a soulmate yet. Then my twin sister Rachel, who's soulmate is Inias. I'm next in the line-up, but I'm also the youngest so that doesn't mean much."

"And Sam? Does he have family?"

"His father and mother are both dead. He has a brother who lives in Kansas. His name is Dean."

"Tell me about Dean."

"Dean?" Castiel echoes. "I don't know much about him. He's a mechanic. Works with Sam's Uncle Bobby, he's putting Sam through college."

"But you've never met Dean in person?"

"No. He did drop Sam off during move in day but he was gone before I got back. I haven't even seen a picture of him. Sam has some in his room, but I was never in there. He talks about him all the time, but I've never met him."

"Does Dean have a soulmate?"

"Not that I know of? Sam talks about his family a lot, I'm sure he would have mentioned something."

"Between you and Gabriel, who got their soulmate mark first?" Missouri asks. 

Castiel frowns, feeling he's got whiplash from how fast the conversation has changed. "I did. He got his a year later. He always wears a bracelet over it, I have no idea who his soulmate is. And he was more upset than I've ever seen when I asked. He's normally a jokester, so I stopped pushing once I realized he was upset."

"But you're sure he has a name?"

"Gabriel is many many things, but a liar is not one of them."

"Final question Castiel: have you told Sam about how you feel?"

"Missouri, no offense, but how would I even broach that conversation? I can't just tell him I'm broken and not in love with him like I'm supposed to be!"

"Castiel, you're not broken, honey. What you are is only interested in being romantic with your soulmate, who is not Sam Winchester."

"Of course Sam is my soulmate! I have his last name, in his eye color, on my body."

"But does Sam have your last name in blue on his arm?"

Castiel sinks back in his seat slowly. "I don't know. I've never seen it."

"I'm thinking Gabriel is actually Sam's soulmate, not you. Here's what I recommend you do, Castiel- you need to get Gabriel to visit you. Introduce him to Sam, see what happens. Get Dean to come visit, and have Sam introduce you two. And talk to Sam about what's going on."

"What if you're wrong?" Castiel chokes out, terrified of the glimmer of hope he's been given suddenly being taken away again.

"Then you come see me again, and we'll work something out. I don't think I am, though."  
..............................................................................  
Ever since his talk a week ago with Missouri, Castiel has felt even more out of sorts. He hasn't been able to see even a letter of Sam's soulmate tattoo. He could ask, but he won't because he still doesn't know how to ask Sam if he feels attracted to him. So instead he just yells to Sam that he is going on a quick walk. 

He knows Gabriel is due to be here any minute, so he does the kind thing and takes off. After a fifteen minute walk and two texts from Gabriel- one from Gabriel saying he's here, and another saying ok to Castiel's instructions to just go up to the dorm and have Sam let him in- he begins his trek back to his room.

As he jogs up the stairs he can just begin to make out yelling. "So you mean to tell me I drove all the way out here for a text you didn't send, just to find you snuggling with a man who is not your soulmate?! And what about Cas?!" 

Castiel reaches the door and shoves it open. There's a tall blonde man who he assumes is Dean based on the yelling and the fact that Castiel texted him and asked him to come quickly, it was an emergency from Sam's phone. He's wearing a flannel as well (must be a family thing, dressing like lumberjacks) and the jeans he's wearing shape his butt really nicely. And maybe that's not something her should be noticing right now, but he's only human, and a virgin at that, and that's what he notices.

He grabs the man's shoulder and spins him around. Vibrant green eyes meet his. "It's okay, Dean. Sam's okay. I'm sorry. I stole Sam's phone and texted you because I wasn't sure how else to get you here." 

Lips that look pillow-soft part in surprise. Castiel wants them on him at the earliest opportunity. "Why would you do that?"

"Wait a second, you set this up?" Gabriel interrupts from where he's sitting next to Sam on the couch. "Why would you do that Cassie?"

Castiel doesn't answer. Instead, he reaches for Gabriel now, grabbing the snap of the leather bracelet and pulling it off. The name 'Winchester' is written there in a shade of green-brown that matches Sam's eyes. 

Like the snap broke his conscience, Gabriel begins babbling apologies. "I am so so so so so sorry Cassie. I always knew it would end up like this, that I would steal your soulmate from you and force him to cheat on you. I am the worst brother in the history of worst brothers, and if you never want to see me again I'll completely understand, I swear I will-"

Castiel holds up a hand and Gabriel stutters to a stop. "It's not you who's at fault, it's me. Well, me and Sam. Because I'm not your soulmate, am I Sam?"

Sam rolls up his sleeve and Castiel's own last name is written there, but in the wrong color. It's not in the dark blue of the ocean, but in the honey-gold of Gabriel's. "I am so sorry! I thought you were the one for me and honestly I just figured your eyes had changed color. But this makes so much sense, because honestly, and I don't want to hurt you by saying this, boy I felt no desire at all to be with you."

"No offense taken, I felt the exact same way. In fact, I went to a sex counselor to talk about how I could fix myself so I'd want you."

"Wait, you did? I did too! I went to see Missouri Moseley!" Sam says.

That makes Castiel laugh. "So did I!"

The two college boys turn to Dean. "Guess it's your turn to show your mark now, big brother," Sam teases. He undoes Dean's leather watch, and this time, Castiel's name is written in the right color. 

Castiel reaches for it with a smile. "Hello, Dean."

"Hi, Cas," Dean's voice comes out a little squeaky, so he clears his throat and tries again. "Did you want to leave those two to it, and go out someplace to eat?"

"Absolutely!" 

Cas takes Dean's hand and they head back down the stairs. They make it about halfway before Dean slams him against the wall. "Unless you say otherwise, I'm going to kiss you now. Is that okay, Cas? Can I kiss you?"

"Please!" Cas begs. He would have continued, but Dean's mouth is already on his. His hand wraps around Dean's shoulders, clinging with all his might. Dean grabs his leg and lifts, encouraging Cas to wrap his legs around Dean's hips. Cas is pushed harder against the wall as Dean takes his weight completely. He gasps once Dean's tongue brushes his lips. Dean takes the gap as an invitation, plundering Cas' mouth like he's laying claim to a foreign territory. Cas' fingers tangle in dirty blonde hair, tugging gently on the roots as he surrenders his entire body to Dean's will. He had thought this whole business of tongue- kissing was disgusting, but now that he's experiencing it firsthand he wants to laugh at how naive he was. Dean's tongue feels glorious stroking his, and it's sending zings up and down his spine.

"God you're beautiful. Perfect. And all mine." Dean breathes against his neck before leaning down to suck a hickey onto Cas' neck. "That'll have to be enough for now," he murmurs, staring at his mark. "Because I really did want to take you out to dinner. But I don't think I could have made it another step without tasting you."

"It was very nice," Cas offers.

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it?" Dean questions needlessly with a quirk of his lips.

"I'd be amenable to doing it again."

That draws a chuckle from Dean. "Oh you would, would you? Well," he says, leaning in closer again so Cas is boxed against the wall again, "we're going to eat first. But for dessert, I'd be glad to eat you instead."

"Oh," Cas groans low in his throat at the idea. "That sounds nice. I've never- that is, I've never-"

"Cas, baby, are you saying nobody's ever had sex with you? You're a virgin?" 

Cas nods.

Dean's hand travels the hem of his waistband, fingers dipping teasingly beneath it. "What about this? Do you play with yourself?"

Cas grabs Dean's hand away so he can concentrate, giving a quick squeeze to let him know he's not angry with him. "Of course I masturbate, Dean. I am only human."

"Do you stretch yourself, baby? Toys or fingers?"

"No," Castiel answers honestly. "No, I've never- I was waiting. I was waiting for you, Dean Winchester."

Dean claims his mouth in a brutal kiss. If the previous kiss had been brutal, this was a tsunami of Dean, and Cas was getting swept away in it. His fingers tangle in Dean's hair again as he desperately tries to reciprocate the searing kisses he's receiving. He's shocked when Dean pulls away from him. "Cas, if you need more time, if you don't want to have sex tonight, we don't have to. I won't force you to, and just because we're soulmates doesn't mean we have to fall into bed together."

"I want to!" Cas promises frantically, grabbing Dean and yanking him close again. 

They're interrupted by a loud, "oh God yeeeeessssss! Oooohhhhhh!" from the dorm room they left. Dean and Cas exchange looks and run down the stairs together, holding hands and giggling like children.

"Where to, Cas?" Dean asks.

"Burgers!" Cas answers. 

"Man after my own heart," Dean says. His fingers tangle together with Cas' as he starts the car, following Cas' directions to a place he discovered last month. And after that, the whole night- no, the rest of their lives- loom ahead of them.


End file.
